Orbis Terrarum: Fall of Rome (Map Game)
The game takes place in 476 right after the fall of the Western Roman Empire, and with the rise of the Germanic kingdoms in the remains of the Roman Empire. 'Rules' *You can freely choose your country, and choose how it's going to be, of course, without leading this too far from the plausible. *You can't get ahead the time (Feudalism, the discovery of America, Industrial Revolution, Liberalism, etc). *You must be realistic with the resources on your nations (no gold in Anatolia for the Byzantines). *Give some importance to the history inside each nation. *When you are conquering land outside the known world for that era you are colonizing and each colony means slower expansion rate. 'Mods' Ten mods please #'Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC)' #--[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC) #LurkerLordB (Talk) #CourageousLife (talk) #Bfoxius (talk) #CrimsonAssassin (talk) #Galaguerra1 (talk) #Bauglir Zero (talk) #AP (talk) 03:43, August 23, 2012 (UTC) #K-f (talk) 'General Map' 'Europe' Northern Europe *Aileach -- *Connaught -- *Thumond -- *Munster --Whitesight (talk) 16:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *Laigin -- *Oriel -- *Ulaid -- *Dyfed -- *Ceredigion -- *Gwynedd -- *Kent -- Kdavis005 (talk) 00:33, August 23, 2012 (UTC) *Middlesex (Regia) -- *Essex (London) -- --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) *Dál Riata -- Galaguerra Southern Europe *Suevos -- Stewdio333 (talk) 01:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *Visigoths -- Bauglir Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All (talk) 22:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) *Kingdom of Italy -- -- Bobalugee1940 (talk) Western Europe *Armorican-- *Soissons -- *Burgundians -- *Salian Franks -- *Ripuarian Franks -- *Frisians -- *Alamannia -- *Turingia -- *Saxons -- Eastern Europe *Gepids -- *Byzantine Empire -- Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 'Africa' Maghreb Africa *Roman Remnants -- Bfoxius (talk) 22:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) *Vandals -- Sub-saharan Africa *Ghana -- Eastern Africa *Axum -- Septentrional Africa 'Asia' Middle East *Iberia -- SwankyJ (talk) 23:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *Sassanid Empire -- CrimsonAssassin (talk) 23:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) *Himyarite Kingdom -- Sawdog88 Siberia Central Asian Southern Asia *Gupta -- Fed (talk) 01:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *Abhira -- *Rastrakutas -- *Kadambas -- *Kalabhras -- *Gangas -- *Moriyas -- *Pallavas -- *Andhra -- *Avumkta -- *Pistapura -- *Devarasta -- *Erandapala -- *Kottura -- *Nalas -- *Vakatakas -- East Asia *Liu Song Dynasty *Northern Wei Dynasty -- *Goguryeo -- -Kogasa *Rouran Khanate -- LurkerLordB (Talk) *Baekje -- *Gaya -- *Silla -- Draycos (talk) *Usan -- *Tamna -- *Japan -- Nkbeeching Southeast Asia *Chenla -- *Champa -- *Funan -- 'Americas' North America Teotihuacan -- CourageousLife (talk) Central America South America *Huari -- Roozie2000 (talk) *Tiahuanaco -- Game '476' The Western Roman Empire formally disbands into smaller kingdoms from Germanic descent and culture in the territories of the Roman Western empire, the Byzantines watch horrified how their brothers fall at the hands of the barbarians ' *'The Lius Sung 'is now under a rule of a new emperor, who vows to restore the power of the fallen Han back to China. He is aware of the causes of its downfall in the first place and hopes to prevent the inevitable collapse again. The government begins to become more constitutional, establishing a code that enforces equal taxation, the end of religious and racial discrimination, and that only people capable at governing allowed into government positions. The country begins an expansion of the military to reunite with its northern neighbor. *'Essex: The King of Essex orders the preservation of all Roman knowledge, doing so by having all Roman archives; books, map, records, and others writings, brought to the capital city for storage and use by the royal court. Also, with plans to unify Brytenwalda under one king, the call goes out for 20,000 men (about 3.5% of the estimated 570,000 people in Essex at the time), to gather their arms, and prepare for war. This mobilization is expected to finish the next year or so or less. *'Kent:' After the fall, the Kingdom of Kent is formed and the main goal is control OTL southern UK and protect itself from the Saxons. First thing is expand the military which should take a year to prepare. Navy is also being built up. *'Goguryeo:' Emperor Jangsu of Goguryeo orders for his military to be built up and he plans to reunite the lower Korean kingdoms into Goguryeo, starting with Baekje. Meanwhile he asks Rouran Khanate for an alliance, as he doesn't want to be attacked by them. *'Japan:' The Yamato clan continues centralizing power to its own clan while uniting the rest of the polities and a centralized state has began to form. The Shogun of the Yamato clan as well as the Shoguns of the six allied clans begin preparing for a campaign north to finish putting the entire archipelago under Japanese control. Weapons and armor are produced in as many amounts as possible to supply the campaign and the establishment of ports in major cities begin. *Sas'Sassanid Empire:' The Sassanid Empire, seeing that Rome has collapsed, quickly moves to pick up the broken pieces of the Empire. Roman refugees are welcomed into the empire. Meanwhile, the military is expanded. *'Himyar:' consolidates control of their homeland in OTL Yemen and the king centralizes power. Trade routes are formed with the Arab Nomads to the North. Many in the Upper and merchant classes convert to Judaism which is the religion of the royal family. The army begins to be expanded and improved with more recent weaponry and armor. *'Silla:' Emissaries are sent to Goguryeo to established better relations. The emperor request that roads be improved and that four Garrison of militia unit and two Garrisons of mixed infantry be built. *'Roman Remnants:' After the Fall of the Empire, many generals and high ranking officials within the Empire emigrate to the few surviving provinces of the Western Empire. A capital is established in the town of Ceutia, south of the Iberian Peninsula. It is renamed Nova Roma, or New Rome. A Roman general by the name of Janus Quintius quickly rises to power. He believes that the Empire fell because they let the Army and the rest of Roman society become mingled with the Barbarians. He passes a law saying that all non-Roman citizens besides the people of the Kingdom of Italy, and the various Gothic and Moorish factions must pay a "visitor's tax" or leave. The Empire becomes a kingdom, even though the early Romans disliked kingdoms immensely, the survivors are willing to put aside their prejudices and work for the greater good. The Visigoths and The Kingdom of Italy are offered an alliance. *'Teotihuacan:' The ruler of Teotihuacan begins to expand his influence to the west, absorbing several smaller city-states. The unification is peaceful when able, forceful when necessary. *'Eastern Roman Empire:' The Emperor Zenon sees as well as the rest of the Empire the fall of the Western empire, he asks an alliance with the Roman Remnants and the Visigoths and a truce with the Sassanid Empire, they prepare armies for conflicts, but before they sent Diplomatic parties to The Visigoth and the Vandals. **'Kingdom of New Rome:' We accept. All Eastern Romans do not have to pay the visitor's tax. '477' The Roman Remnants becoming the Regnum Romanae the Emperor Zeno sees disappointed the downfall of Rome into a "inferior" kingdom, he and his army prepares for any conflict against the Remaining Roman domains. Genseric of the vandals dies, His son Huneric lifts up the Persecution of Roman Catholics in Northern Africa. Shun di becomes emperor of the Liu song dynasty. The Shaolin Temple is Founded. :' I honestly have no idea what the first event is saying. It makes no grammatical sense.' *'Goguryeo:' Military continues to be built up. Emperor Jangsu decides to ask for an alliance with Silla instead, and hopes to improve relations with them. *'Suevos:' The Suevic warriors, in constant conflict, are enraged with the Romans, begin killing any Romans around the Kingdom, even without knowing whether or not more Roman soldiers will be sent to avenge their lost brethren. *'Dál Riata:' Loarn mac Eirc, king of the Gaelics of Dál Riata starts creating a centralized army and government based in the "three-tributes-system". All tribe, fiefdom, clan and other autonomous enough conglomeration of people recognising the central authority of the Rì nan Dál Riata (King of Dalriada) must pay the three taxation impositions: The "tribute of gold", every month, basically a tax, a part of the profits of the domain, varying depending on the size, location, prestige and stability of the particular group. The "tribute of flesh", every period varying between two and six months depending on the already specified conditions, an obligatory military service in the armies of the king of an also varying number of soldier of each group commanded by a noble of such group, normally the heir of its government or the chief himself. And the "tribute of blood", basically all nobles must swear loyalty to the king in all matters concerning policy, military and religion, and must present their respect by visiting him and knee before him at least once a year. With these three new taxes, the king suddenly creates a powerful army and starts to send ambassadors to the kingdoms surrounding his own to get commercial opportunity. *'The Lius Song Dynasty '''continues on with its reforms. In order to establish more settlements, they sent expeditions east to discover new lands. There, they meet a variety of ethnicities to disordered to ever combat superior armies. In order to repair the shattered economy, they send an diplomatic team to the Gupta Empire, requesting to re-establish the Silk Road. They send explorers to Hainan and Taiwan, hoping for new settlements on the islands. *'Essex:' The army of Essex is formed, and the King of Essex begins his war of unification. The army is split into two groups; the Center Army, which has invaded Sussex, consists of 11,000 men and 600 cavalry. The Northern Army, marching into the tribal lands north of Essex, consists of 8,000 men and 400 cavalry. The Northern Army has been sent into Mercia (OTL Norfolk and Suffolk, to bring the region under Essex rule. The Central Army has marched into Sussex (southwest of OTL London), to secure the capital of Essex, and to cut Kent off from the rest of Brytenwalda. The establishment of a new road system to connect the kingdom to the new lands is underway, though the armies are still clearing the region of tribals. A third army of 5,000 men is planned for the year 480, and the blacksmiths have already been commissioned to be producing more armor, weapons, and equipment for the force. *'Kent:' When the army of Kent was formed, the King of Kent decided to attacked Sussex as well. The goal is acquire much land as possible so it the Kingdom of Kent will not be cut off. Also the Kingdom of Kent is thinking of making an alliance with Essex. **'Essex D:' The King of Essex flatly refuses. He states that only one nation can unite Brytenwalda, and that nation is Essex. *'Japan:' The Yamato forces begin the campaign north to bring the rest of Japan under the power of the Yamato Court and infrastructure is being built throughout Japan to help increase transport and internal trade. *'Himyar:' Construction begins on port cities to make them more accommodating to a larger navy and increased trade. Conversion to Judaism continues slowly but surely. More copies of the Torah are made. *'Silla:' Accept the alliance offer from Goguryeo. Roads continue to be improved as the six garrison continue to train. *'Italy:' King Odoacer officially makes Arian Christianity (Arianism) the official religion of Italy, as he is a member of this religion. King Odoacer launches a massive public works campaign to convert the people of Italy to Arianism. King Odoacer launches an assault on the Roman remnants in southern Naples and Sicily. The new Italian government launches its first census across Italy and the results will be known by early next year. King Odoacer also officially bans Paganism from Italy and expels all Jews from Italy. He sends a letter to the Visigoths and Vandals for a trade agreement. Roads are maintained by the new government. **'Visigoths:' Accepts. *'Kingdom of New Rome:' Seeing Italy and the Eastern Empire's reaction to the Western Empire becoming a kingdom, Rex Quintius states that the kingdom is only temporary; it will become an empire when it retakes some provinces. The military is built up, consisting of only "Pure Romans", Greeks and Moors. A project begins to make Nova Roma more like its father city, an aqueduct and improved walls are being constructed. Diplomats are sent to the Eastern Empire, and the Visigoths. **'Visigoths:' Accept alliance. *The '''Visigoths' ask an alliance to the Byzantine. The King declares start building up the army in the south and a fleet. The Visigoths ask an alliance to the Gauls, and roads are build all over the country, and the mountains. The King Euric congratulates Odoacer because of the Italian conversion to Arianism. A war is declared to the Burgundians, we hope Odoacer help to fight. **'Roman Empire:' We accept your alliance. *'Teotihuacan:' The expansion effort becomes much easier as the people reach unoccupied lands to the west. Teotihuacan sends messengers to the Mayan cities that they do not wish to expand into Mayan territory, and to avoid conflict, a border will be set in the near future. *'The Rouran Khaganate '''rules over the Mongolian steppe. The people there are Mongolic in language, and are Tengriist in religion. Shouluobuzhen Khan looks to expand his already vast empire beyond its current borders. *'Sassanid Empire:' A truce with the Byzantine Empire is accepted. The military is expanded as roads from the eastern side of the empire to the west are constructed. *'Roman Empire:' seeing that Rome has fall they title of roman empire is now held by the eastern empire, the emperor Decides to initiate conquering campaigns to extend into Crimean territory, it as well sends some army men to the kingdom of Soisson, and diplomats into Kent and Essex *'Hey - I'm thinking on implementing the same score system than in Orbis Terrarum and same algorithm but the score system is up to you what do you think?' '478' '''Shinto Japanese arrive in China.' The Eastern Roman empire Support the kingdom of New Rome. The Visigoths Continue fighting against the Burgundians. Unexpected peace occurs between the Roman and the Parthians. The Ambassadors from The roman empire arrive to Britannia and Soissons. *'Goguryeo:' Military continues to be built up. Emperor Jangsu is a bit worried about the Rouran Khaganate and tries to ask them for an alliance again. Meanwhile a few ships begin being built that are for military purposes. *'Kingdom of New Rome:' Military buildups continue, and a navy begins shipping Roman soldiers over to Dalmatia to assert the authority of Rex Quintius. Quintius looks with longing eyes to the Kingdom of Italy, though the Kingdom is still very weak, ruled by the surviving Western Roman generals, and prefects. New Roman diplomats SECRETLY ask the Roman Empire, and the Visigoths for help in deposing Odoacer, and dividing his kingdom. **The''' Visigoths''' will think about it, but right now we are fighting the Burgundians. *'The Liu Song Dynasty '''continues military preparations. By 480, the invasion will be launched, They spread propaganda to the people, persuading them that the reunification of the country will be vital for the strengthening of Chinese civilization. Meanwhile, they continue to establish more western settlements. They continue the economical and political reforms that will make this country strong. *'Essex:' The King of Essex orders the pre-emptive invasion of Kent to bring the nation to heel. The invasion of Suffex continues, while gains in the north are built up. The development of a navy begins, and the establishment of trade routes of overseas is to begin shortly thereafter. *'Silla:' Main roads are being finished rebuilt as secondary roads are started. The Emperor wonders what secrets the sea holds, request are made for ships to be made for exploration of the sea around Silla. With the 6 Garrison trained, the Emperor ask for more troops that can be more mobile the Garrison's troops. *'Himyar:' The army continues to be improved. A trade deal is sent to the Byzantine Empire and the diplomats also ask if they can transport Jews fleeing from persecution in the west through Rome territory to safety. **'Roman Diplomacy:' The trade deal is accepted, if you desire Jews will be sent to your territories through the Red Sea. **'Himyar Diplomacy': agrees to these terms. *'Teotihuacan:' Expansion to the west continues. A party of citizens founds a small city state on the east coast, dubbed Teiuc (OTL Veracruz), and it is incorporated as part of Teotihuacan. *'The Rouran Khaganate expands its military, focusing (as always) on the cavalry, their strongest branch. *The '''Visigoths continue fighting Burgundians, we ask for an alliance with Soissons, King Euric asks for an alliance with the Suevos, we ask an arranged marriage between both kingdoms. *'(1-5 they say no 5-10 they say yes, Result, 6) the Soissons ally with the Visigoths.' *'Eastern Roman Empire:' Zenon turns his eyes westward when the colony in Crimea is set. He sees North Africa and prepares its army for war (one denarii). The empire asks an alliance with Essex and Kent. The emperor commissions trading missions to Italy and Hispania as well to Mauritania. '479' The Visigoths continue their campaign against the Burgundians, causing severe damages to the Burgundians. The Roman Empire expands upon Crimea. I'm sorry, what?! RandomWriterGuy (talk) 05:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) read the talk page and the last post in 478 you can as well make small colonies in other known territories for you Sine dei gloriem (talk) 15:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The Kingdom of Italy under Odoacer control is seen a threat to the Romans, the people in the Eastern Empire, desire to retake what's theirs. The Vandals continue their removal of Christianity in Northern Africa. *'The Liu Song Dynasty '''continues to make final preparations before the next year. They continue building their fortifications, their military, and their navy in order to combat the enemy in the north. The government is removed of most corruption as many officials are too busy about the war of Chinese reunification than anything else. The emperor hopes to re-establish the once-mighty state and move on to destroy any other threats. *'Suevos:' The Leader of the Suevic People show full support with unification between Suevos and the Visigoths. *'Goguryeo:' Military continues to be built up and economy is improved. Emperor Jangsu keeps an eye on the Rouran Khaganate, hoping that it does not invade. *'Silla:' Secondary Roads are being improved. Ships are being built while the military continue to improve and updated. *'Himyar:' begins to expand along the coast of southern Arabia establishing villages for Jewish refugees from Italy in the new territories. The navy is slightly improved to protect Himyarite interest in the Red Sea. *'Visigoths:' Euric marches himself against the Burgundians, we offer the Burgundians to surrender and be integrated to the Kingdom. A fleet is started. *'Teotihuacan:' Expansion continues as in previous years. *'Kingdom of Italy:' The Italians continue to convert people to Arianistic Christianity. The Italians begin a fortification of the eastern frontier against the Byzantines. The Italians also begin to conscript some men from Northern Italy to defend the border. '480' '''The first Catholic bishops arrive in Ireland.' The Visigoths defeat the Burgundians and take over the kingdom. *'The Liu Sing Dynasty' officially declares war in its northern counterpart in an effort to reunite the country once and for all. The troops begin a major offensive to push to the capital while capturing major towns and cities. They expect resistance but try to gain the people's support by spreading pan-Chinese propaganda. *'Goguryeo:' Military continues to be built up and economy is improved. *'Himyar:' port cities begin to flourish as trade with the Byzantines and some African tribes grows many Himyarite merchants begin to hear about riches of gold and ivory coming from the south and like all good businessmen their eyes drift in the direction of the denarii. *'The Rouran Khaganate '''is concerned by the Chinese wars, but they do not know who to help. Eventually, the Khagan decides that the Northern Wei dynasty is doomed, and it is best to help his future neighbor. Thus, the Khagan sends forces to attack the Northern Wei dynasty, promising the Liu Sing that the Rouran will give any Northern Wei territory they capture back to the Liu Sing after the war is over. *'Teotihuacan:' Expansion continues at the current pace. Another group of citizens journey to the west coast and establish Tlacotl (OTL Puerto Vallarta). With all of the water borders, citizens begin experimenting with larger canoes to sail on the ocean. *'Kingdom of Italy:' The Italians continue their building of fortifications along their eastern border. Arianism is continued to be advanced in Italy and nearly 50% of the people adhere to the faith. The Italians also begin the process of colonizing areas of Sicily that haven't been properly occupied yet. The Italians ask the Byzantines for an alliance to recapture the majority of Europe. **'Byzantines:' We will not help any non-Christian nation. We ask, as well, that the the Pope is kept outside the persecution and that the Christians are kept untouched. *'Visigoths:' Fortifications in all Burgundian territory are built. The Fleet is increased and a campaign against the vandal pirates is started. We ask the Roman Kingdom to help us against the vandals and we will divide the territory and spoils. **'Byzantines:' we will help you in conquering the last parts of of the Hispania out of your domains but the vandals are mine *'Sassanid Empire:' As the military is expanded, military scientists work on making bows more accurate and pack more of a punch. *'Roman Empire:' the Emperor Officially declares war against the vandals. They begin Campaigns in Sicily and African Provinces. While this occurs the Pope is invited to Come to Constantinople until the Odoacer Joins Christianity or until he's deposed. Scientists in Achaea-Athens and Thessalonika are ordered to Seek for ways to improve the Bows, swords and Pylum's Effective range, in the Soissons kingdom an alliance is finally achieved. '481' '''Clodoveo becomes king of the Frankish' the Soissons kingdom becomes allied with the Visigoths and the Byzantines The Vandals Respond to the Byzantine assault, yet the Kingdom is Weak against a World Power (one of the only world powers in the western world). Frankish Pressure continues to rise in the Soissons Border. In Britain Essex Continues their Invasion Of Sussex yet Kent Repeals the Attack. The Himyarite Continue Building Roads Between the Roman Empire and the Kingdom. In Italy, Catholic Movements arise, this time Using force to keep themselves in the Glory of god, and after five years the Roman Population Revolts against Odoacer and the Arianism. The Byzantines and Neo Romans take advantage of this By initiating and supporting the Rebels in Italy *'The Liu Song Dynasty '''continues its northward invasion, pushing the enemy away in most of the battles. They spread propaganda to the people so they could support a reunited China. The military is given orders to peacefully occupy any captured city and treat the people with respect if they are ever going to win their support. They also bribe numerous officials in the northern neighbor to join the Liu Song. *'Goguryeo:' Military continues to be built up and economy is improved. Emperor Jangsu of Goguryeo decides to cancel his planned invasion of Baekje. *'Roman Empire:' the fleet prepares to combat the vandals in northern Africa initiating with the assault at Carthage while the army initiates marching in northern African territories of the vandals and initiates with the destruction of the Arian churches, as well, the fleet initiates attacks in Corsica, Sardinia and the Balearic islands, in other news the empire sets a small colony in Arabia in an attempt to connect with the Himyarite nation for commercial purposes (-1) ships are sent into soissons for the purpose of trading. *'Himyar:' increases trade with the Romans to improve the economy and expands north along the Red Sea to make access easier and to cut out Axum who was becoming a middle man. Meanwhile infrastructure is improved and more Himyarites convert to Judaism. '482' *'Goguryeo:' Military continues to be built up and economy is improved. *'Visigoths:' Economy goes up by trade. The roads and cities are upgraded. *'Liu Song's player RWG resigns due to disinterest.''' Category:Orbis Terrarum: Fall of Rome (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games